SiLeNcIo dE El aLmA
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: no soy humana... ni un angel, ni un demonio, ni mucho menos un hada pero quiero tomar tu tristeza y hacer que desaparesca ¿me dejas hacerte feliz?
1. Chapter 1

_Un nuevo proyecto dedicado a quienes me leen, y para quienes escribo, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia_

_Irreal_

_Eh pasado los últimos momentos en que eh estado conciente vagando, casi tan irreal y silenciosa que a veces olvido que existo aun… no soy un demonio, ni mucho menos un ángel, no soy tampoco un humano, y el ser un hada esta descartado de las posibilidades, soy… algo difícil de explicar, pero fui creada para un motivo especifico en esta vida, aun no se cual es, ni por que tengo que hacerlo o si voy a hacerlo, solo se que desde el comienzo de la conciencia de mi vida eh esperado, eh estado todo este tiempo esperando a que algo suceda… pero no se si algún día sucederá, o si sabré identificar ese algo, pero aun así espero… por que se, que todo estará bien._

&&&&&&

-Satsuki!!!-

-si quieres alcanzarme deberás hacer algo mas que gritar mí nombre, Xiao-

-vamos querida, aun tenemos que salir de paseo a la bahía-

-no seas aguafiestas, yo siempre hago lo que me pides-

-esta bien, pero luego no quiero que seas mala perdedora-

-no me alcanzaras-

La chica de suave voz corrió intentando escapar de su perseguidor, a quien no podía superar en velocidad, pues ya le había dado alcance nuevamente, sintió como era casi arrojada al suelo al tiempo que recibía un ataque de risas, por las cosquillas que le estaba proporcionando el castaño.

-ya abasta xiao lang, haz hecho trampa saltaste por esas rocas, y yo eh tenido que rodearlas-

La playa estaba casi desierta por ser una de las principales propiedades de la extensa bahía se alzaba enfrene de un lujosa casa que parecía estar hecha para el descanso de quienes la visitaba pues contaba con un sin fin de lujos interminables.

-te advertí que no quería que fueras mala perdedora-

-eres un tramposo-

-pero aun así me quieres no es verdad-

-basta, basta ya me harás hacer algo que no quiero-

-dime lo que quiero escuchar y te dejare tranquila-

-ya jajaja esta bien, YO QUIERO A XIAOLANG LI estas conforme-

El hombre la miro satisfecho y dejo que ella se incorporara, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle, una vez levantada se sacudió la falda blanca quitando todo rastro de arena, y recogió su sombrero, mientras el la miraba sonriente.

-estas listas-

Ella le miro y una calida sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras empezaba a caminar, las sandalias que adornaban sus pálidos pies levantaban la arena por donde pasaban danzando con sus pies, lentamente unió sus manos tras su espalda observando todo con fino detalle, mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello y rostro, todo el panorama estaba tranquilo, y sentía como el joven a su lado la observaba.

-que sucede xiao-

-te encuentras bien-

-claro, solo pensaba un poco-

-puedo saber en que pensabas-

-en que me encanta este lugar más de lo que imagine, y que es genial estar aquí… quisiera… quisiera poder quedarme un poco más y disfrutar de todo esto unos días más-

-aun faltan tres días-

-es muy poco tiempo xiao!!-

-no seas exagerada, sabes cuanto tiempo llevas aquí-

Ella le miro con los ojos brillantes de emoción y alegría

-cuentas los días, pero no las sensaciones de cada día, y esas han sido escasas, es por eso que aun quisiera mas tiempo-

El la miro triste, levanto la vista viendo la puesta de sol, mientras que el murmullo del mar le llegaba a sus oídos tan claro que se estremeció un poco.

-si no lo haces ahora, será un poco tarde no crees-

-lo se… es por eso, que a pesar de que tenga que abandonar todo esto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-espero que así sea, por que yo te apoyare-

-Xiao, cuanto tiempo dedicas a tu vida, últimamente-

-a que te refieres-

-a todo-

-a todo?-

-si a todo, cuando fue la última vez que tomaste vacaciones-

-vengo cada fin de semana querida, además no cesecito vacaciones-

-vienes aquí solo para verme, pero te tomas un descanso cuando estas aquí, solo para ti-

-claro, siempre lo hago-

-Ya viste el arrecife de corales, las cuevas de gusanos de luz y la bahía olvidada que sirve a los pescadores del otro extremo?-

-todo eso esta en esta isla?- la pregunta fue casi incrédula

-además de la cascada de zafiros y el mirador de la montaña de los piratas, si Xiao, todas y cada una de los lugares que deberías haber visitado en tus visitas aquí, pero lo único que visitas es mi habitaron, y esas no son vacaciones-

-lo se, pero es que me preocupo por ti-

-y agradezco que lo hagas, pero yo también me preocupo por ti, te imaginas que haré después si mi único y lindo hermanito acaba colapsando nerviosamente por no distraerse ni un céntimo de su trabajo y de su hermana enferma si remedio jojo-

-satsuki, deja de decir esas cosas, en verdad no debes preocuparte por mi, si no sabia de esos lugares, es por que lo que a mi me gusta es la playa-

-claro hermanito, y a mi me fascina estar de vago en las tardes-

-eso si lo haces, duermes toda la tarde-

-no, estoy durmiendo, siempre leo hermoso libros hermano- le recrimino

-esta bien, esta bien no te enfades, solo es que quería molestarte-

-no trates de sacarme de tema. Dime haz tenido alguna novia últimamente-

-oye eso no tiene que preocuparte a ti-

-a no?, soy tu hermana xiao lang y tengo derecho-

-llegamos-

Ella iba a agregar algo mas, pero como cada vez que llegaban a la bahía, la bruma de emociones la embargaron otra vez y no pudo decir nada mas, el atardecer que se reflejaba casi dorado por el mar de la bahía y el indescriptible olor salino del lugar la embriagaban, los destellos de las olas al estrellarse en la rocas era mágico y sin igual, miro las aves volar con una libertad insólita que envidiaba cada vez mas, mientras la brisa marina impregnaba de nuevos sabores su pálida piel, sus ojos brillantes ante el espectáculo, del sol hundiéndose en el mar para fundirse como un trozo de oro en el platinado sentir de las aguas calmas.

Suspiro mientras la observaba, ella era como una pequeña niña, que estaba encerrada en un mundo cruel, que poco a poco le quitaba sus sueños. Como intento muchas veces en el pasado que ella olvidara que estaba atrapada, pero nunca lo había conseguido, hasta que encontró ese lugar, y por eso adquirió la isla, para deleite de ella, pues pocas veces como ahora la veía disfrutar de su vida, sin ver esa sombra tras sus ojos.

-Xiolang…-

Tan encemismado estaba en el mismo que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba parada frente a el, mirándole seriamente

-Que sucede querida-

-promete… promete que te quedaras una temporada aquí, y que disfrutaras de todo lo que hay aquí sin preocupaciones… prométemelo por favor-

El le miro, sus ojos suplicantes le dolieron en el alma, pues sabia que la estaba preocupando, la miro largamente hasta que sentía como ella lo abrazo

-yo estaré bien, no debes preocuparte por mí, esta será la última vez que tengamos que separarnos así-

El correspondió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose impotente, pues recordaba como desde pequeños siempre se habían visto en la necesidad de ser separados, por los tratamientos que ella recibía en España, siempre lo embargaba una preocupación insólita, pues sabia que cada uno podía ser el ultimo para ella, y no era hasta que volvía que podía descansar de nuevo.

-esta vez será diferente xiao, pues esta será la ultima vez que me den el tratamiento, luego no tendré que volver, además es seguro que estaré bien-

Como se notaba que ella conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos, pues le confortaba justamente que ella encarara la realidad mejor que el.

-te lo prometo satsuki, me quedare un tiempo… y disfrutare-

Ella se separo y le miro, la alegría de sus ojos alivio su alma, pues sabia que la había complacido, luego una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios

-ahora solo déjame arreglar el detalle más importante-

El le miro mientras alzaba una ceja, que estaría tramando ella ahora

-satsuki…-

-siiii?-

-ah eres incorregible-

-soy una Li hermanito-

&&&&&

_El tiempo pasa, casi con lentitud veo lo que sucede a mi alrededor casi ajena a las sensaciones de mi exterior, veo lo que les emociona lo que les entristece y como si cada uno de esos sentimientos se impregnaran en mi ser, me alimento de sus risas, de sus sueños y de el amor que profesan a sus semejantes, y me enferman sus tristezas, sus desilusiones y su dolor, es extraño ser tan conciente de ellos y ellos no saber de mi, pues se me hace difícil ignorar el dolor, me gusta reconfortarlo, y si de algo puedo servir me gusta quedarme con su dolor para que ya no se sientan tristeza, eso no me hace ser buena, ni mucho menos ser un guardián de la felicidad, simplemente no se me hace soportable el dolor_

-Satsuki, estas hay-

-si, estaba arreglando unas últimas cosas en mi equipaje, necesitabas algo xiao-

El hombre entro a la habitación, mientras miraba a la chica moverse de un lugar a otro, la ventana abierta al balcón, mientras veía el día morir fingió no sentirse triste para que ella pudiera sentirse alegre.

-quieres que te traiga algo especial, pues pienso salir de compras al terminar todo esto-

El la miro con un sentimiento indescifrable en sus ojos

-quisiera acompañarte, no quiero que estés sola-

-no. No Xiao, prometiste quedarte aquí y disfrutar es que ya lo olvidaste, sabes que estaré bien, además quiero hacer esto sola, dame esa oportunidad si-

-…estas segura-

Ella se detuvo de sus vueltas y le miro con certera determinación

-jamás eh estado mas segura que hoy Xio, y quisiera que confiaras en, y en que todo estará bien-

-esta bien, pero te llamare cada día… que se pueda-

-esta bien, eres un sobre protector, pero mira aun tengo que empacar así que te veré en la cena-

El la detuvo la atrajo hacia si y deposito un suave beso en su frente, dio la vuelta y cerrando la puerta salio de la habitación. Mientras la chica en su interior se desboronaba sobre la gruesa alfombra con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Xiao, se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo… me aterra, pero se que es necesario, solo quisiera que ese vació de tus ojos desapareciera de una vez, es por eso que haré mi mejor esfuerzo… y sobreviviré para que tu seas feliz.-

Las lagrimas empezaron a mojar sus pálidas mejillas, mientras desahogaba el dolor de todo los años que había tenido que sacrificar a su hermano, pues a pesar de que sabia que el la amaba con todo el corazón, era triste estar solo y atrapado en este mundo nadie puede estar solo, y ella no quería que su hermano sacrificara lo que podía darle la vida por culpa de ella, ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, para seguirlo haciendo ahora

_De pronto sentí una opresión casi sofocante en mi pecho, jamás había sentido esto, era casi como estar sumergida bajo el agua y tus pulmones vacíos de aire, era esa sensación la que me embargo, y tan pronto como cerré mis ojos sentí una vertijiosa corriente sacarme de mi misma, y todo dar vueltas, la sensación era extraña y mi conciencia sobre este mundo casi se duerme, pero pronto todo se detuvo, y volvió a mi el aire, no se si moriría sin el, no se ni siquiera si puedo morir, pero pronto algo llamo mi atención… mis ojos aun cerrados, y las emociones que con anterioridad había sentido no se compararon a esta… un sollozo, una lagrima deslizándose, y un sentimiento tan profundo de tristeza, no abrí mis ojos pues abría llorado yo también casi con la misma emotividad, solo sentí, era algo tan quebrante, un dolor físico y un dolor espiritual, las emociones doblegadas y una impotencia tan desesperante, pronto no resistí, quería que se detuviera, quería que ya no tuviera que pasar por eso, abrí mis ojos con dificultad, y la oscuridad me sobrecogió, sentía partírseme el alma, cuanto mas me acercaba a la silueta de esa persona, mas conciente me hacia de su tristeza, lentamente me acerque, pude comprobar que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sin saber que mas podía hacer mis brazos se extendieron u rodearon su figura acurrucada sobre un balcón bañado por una luna llena._

_Sentí su estremecimiento en el primer instante, y luego como sus lagrimas se detenían, pronto otro sentimiento la sobre cojio, uno de asombro, pero fue extraño, pues por un momento el contacto con ella fue algo tan físico que me asusto un poco, pues nadie me a tocado ni visto jamás, cuando sentí que ella se calmaba, me dispuse a retirarme, pero me sorprendí mas, al notar que ella me miraba_

-¿Quién eres?-

_Eso me dejo paralizada, y si viese mi cara estaría segura, de que estaba espantada, pues ella sostenía mi mano entre las de ella, mientras tranquilamente me examinaba_

-¿o debería preguntarte que eres no?-

_Su voz se volvió calma, y su sonrisa fue sincera, ella estaba sosteniéndome asi como si fuese un humano mas, luego y casi torpemente mire mi cuerpo y descubrí con sorpresa que efectivamente toda yo era visible y palpable al tacto, podría decir que hasta calida_

-¿eres un ángel?-

_Negué rápidamente mientras no salía de mi asombro, ella me miro con duda luego pareció reflexionarlo y su rostro se ilumino, pude sentir una súbita alegría embargar su interior y es me tranquilizo un poco._

-eres tu a quien necesito¡¡- soltó con completa decisión

_Me miro y luego, el pánico volvió a mi, yo estaba confundida pero ella tan contenta, pronto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de salir de hay, solté su mano que aun me sostenía y quise separarme, pronto me levante y di unos pasos al frente, y nada sucedió, sentí una fría brisa recorrerme y mi cuerpo tembló, gire mi vista a ella que se había parado y me miraba_

-estas desnuda, puedes resfriarte, a demás a donde iras, por aquí esta es la única casa que hay, las demás están del otro lado de la isla-

_De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo, sostuve mi cabeza mientras sentía como me desvanecía hay…sin poder evitarlo mire la cara de preocupación de la chica adornada de unos hermosos ojos avellana casi dorados que me miraron, mientras me preguntaba si estaba bien, luego solo la oscuridad me sobrecogió y ya no fui conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor_

&&&&&&&

_Una calidez que nunca había sentido llego a mí, mientras me preguntaba que había sucedido, miles de sensaciones se agolparon en mi pecho, pero sobre todo el miedo estaba hay, pronto abrí mis ojos, y un cegador brillo dorado me obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo, cubrí mi rostro con mi mano y luego me incorpore._

-que bueno que has despertado, pensé que te habías enfermado después de todo-

_Esa suave voz, mi cabeza funciono a mil por hora, y uno a uno se conectaron los recuerdos, quise pedir al cielo que no se estuviera dirigiendo a mi, pero cuando logre vislumbrar su figura, vi que efectivamente era a mi a quien se dirigía._

-eh traído tu desayuno, aunque no se si te gustara-

_Ella me miro expectante mientras yo miraba alternando, sus ojos y la bandeja que ella me ofrecía, estaba cerca de mi asi que pude sentir un cosquilleo en la nariz, muy tentador, pero que no me convencía del todo_

-no es de tu agrado, iré por algo más espera-

_La tome de la mano, o mejor dicho de la parte de su mano que estaba libre, y ella me miro, negué con mi cabeza mientras agarraba entre mis manos lo que ella sostenía, sin perderme de vista espero, hasta ese momento no supe por que la detuve, solo me lo pregunte hasta después_

-come, es frape de manzana un poco de leche tibia y jugo de naranja, esta delicioso, estoy segura que te encantara-

_La mire y su sonrisa amplia me gusto, la voz tranquilizadora de ella, había logrado hacer que me olvidara de mi miedo inicial, asi que sin mas le dedique una larga mirada al pequeño trozo de pastel frente a mí y tome un pedazo entre mis dedos, siempre siendo observada por ella, lleve hasta mi boca el pequeño trozo, como había visto hacer a millones antes y lo deposite hay, y una sensación increíblemente grata le siguió a esta acción, había en mi boca una sensación de placer, tan dulce y suave que se deshacía al contacto con mi saliva, el sabor a algo tan dulce debería ser irreal, sin proponérmelo una sonrisa se formo en mis labios mientras mis ojos se cerraban al deleité de semejante sensación, era tan tentadora y a la vez reconfortante que me hacia querer mas, pronto paso de mi boca a mi garganta, perdurando el dulce sabor del inicio en mi paladar como si acabase de introducirlo de nuevo, mire como ella se emocionaba_

-tienes una hermosa sonrisa, y pareces complacida con el sabor, por favor come un poco mas-

_No tubo que decirlo de nuevo, ya que tome un nuevo trozo y lo introduje en mi boca, deleitándome con esa explosión de sabor en mi paladar cerré los ojos, y los abrir soñadoramente de nuevo, estoy segura de jamás haber sentido esto_

-me encanta ver que te gusta, pareces una chiquilla que jamás ha probado ese sabor-

_Al instante mi cabeza se movió negativamente y ella me miro_

-jamás lo habías probado-

_Otro vez negué antes los ojos incrédulos de ella_

-la leche y zumo de naranja lo habrás probado ya verdad-

_Bien se que es algo torpe pero negué de nuevo y ella me miro con mayor curiosidad_

-has probado algo antes, me refiero la comida-

_Ya me estaba cansando, negué rotundamente de nuevo._

_Luego de que me mirara sorprendida, la emoción volvió a ella_

-entonces si eres un ángel, lo sabia-

_Yo la mire, mi cabeza se inclino un poco y negué suavemente_

-eres un fantasma-

Tome su mano, ya que se encontraba cerca de mí, y la uní a mi pecho, mientras ella esperaba poder contestar a las preguntas que se formaban sin control en su mente.

_-"siento… lo que tu sientes, todo y cada uno de tus sentimientos puedo leerlos, y vago de persona en persona, aliviando el dolor, la amargura y la tristeza, no soy un ángel… ni un demonio, ni un fantasma mucho menos… solo se que debo hacer algo, y que cuando llegue el momento sabré que hacer, mientras espero, todo el mundo sabrá que todo estará bien…"-_

_Solté su mano y la miro a los ojos con paciencia esperando su reacción, pues sentía como su corazón se había conmocionado_

-esa es tu voz, es hermosísima-

_No puede hacer otra cosa mas que divertirme de la reacción de ella, pues esperaba algo mas no ese comentario tan gracioso, jamás nadie a escuchado mi voz, ni yo misma se como es, asi que deberé creer que ella a escuchado a mi corazón como yo esperaba._

_De pronto sentí, algo mas fuerte, un sentimiento de preocupación, algo tan calido y fuerte que me hizo girarme, tras una puerta de madera se escucho un sonido del exterior, y pronto vislumbre como esta se abría…_

-Satsuki, estas bien-

_Todos esos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, alegría, ilusión, añoranza, miedo. Frustración y preocupación, todos y muchos mas pude leer en ese momento, y solo por la llegada de esa persona, le mire a los ojos, y eran tan puros y cristalinos, el oscuro color de chocolate combinado con la suave texturas de el avellana destellando un dorado abrasador._

-estoy bien Xiao, solo hablaba con ella-

_El reparo en mi presencia sobre la cama y me miro con asombro_

-lo siento no sabia que había visitas, yo me disculpo-

_Le vi hacer una reverencia y fugazmente recordé algo… antes de desmayarme, la noche anterior ella había dicho que yo podía enfermar por que estaba…._

-no te preocupes xiao, estaba por salir para dejar que ella se cambie la ropa de dormir querrías algo mas-

_Sentí como todo mi ser volvía a sentirse como antes, pues por un momento ardí en vergüenza inexplicablemente sin saber por que, me sentí vulnerable a los ojos de esa persona._

-esta bien, de nuevo siento mucho haber irrumpido asi-

_Me miro de nuevo lleno de curiosidad y yo baje la mirada con un poco de pena, pues sentí la desconfianza que le provoque al verme_

-no te preocupes el es asi, ahora. Levántate que hay muchas cosas por hacer-

_La mire largo rato, mientras daba vueltas con mucha ropa que tomaba de aquí y de aya, estoy tan confundida y llena de interrogantes y jamás había estado asi… que esta sucediendo y por que estoy aquí, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos volaron a la puerta que se había cerrado con anterioridad, el lugar por el que esa persona había salido dejando un rastro de incertidumbre y extrañamente para mi, podía sentir perfectamente cada una de sus emociones aun sin estar cerca de el, eso jamás me había pasado, pues necesitaba estar cerca de las personas para sentirlas, y a el lo sentía como si estuviese a mi lado, desperté de mi ensimamiento cuando sentí la picardía de ella elevarse a niveles extraordinario, la mire y pequeñas estrellas adornaban sus ojos_

-estas alucinada por mi hermanito no es verdad….-

_Rápidamente mi rostro se tiño de carmesí y negué, escuchando como ella reía con satisfacción. Dios en que lugar estaba, y por que estaba yo en esa situación._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Si gusta dejar un rr, estaré muy contenta de contestarlo.


	2. Silencio

_En cursiva: la voz o pensamientos de ESTE SER… como quieran tomarlos, ya que nadie escuha su voz, a menos que entren en contacto físico con su corazón, claro que sobre el pecho, no es que deba sacarle el corazón jaja, eso no es gracioso a decir verdad_

"**Negritas entre comillas" los pensamientos de shaoran que ESTE SER si puede escuchar… o que es capaz de sentir**

-ente guiones lo que hablan normalmente-

_CAPITULO II: ¿Qué ERES?_

_&&&&&&_

_Mis ojos vagaron por el lugar sintiendo pequeñas punzadas de emoción que se extendían a lo largo de mi cuerpo, el olor salino del viento y la arena que era levantada por el este llegaban sin ninguna dificultad a mi rostro, todo parecía estar en calma, pues el vaivén de la olas extasiaban en el silencio la melodía armoniosa de lo que acontecía._

-estas segura que no eres un ángel… ¡pues me parecer el ser mas angelical que eh visto en mi vida!-

_Mi rostro se tiño como me pasaba muy a menudo en estas últimas horas, al descubrir a la dueña de aquella vocecilla mirándome atentamente._

-eres divina, me dejarías tomarte unas cuantas fotos siiii- (N/A creo que me recuerda a alguien)

_Mire sus ojos con insulita necesidad, pues rogaba en mi silencio que cesara de avergonzarme tanto, pero ella no desistió, pues de dios sabe donde saco el pequeño artefacto y empezó a fotografiarme, pidiéndome que hiciera esta y aquella pose, no desistí pues sabia que eso la hacia feliz…_

-sonríe un poco, y levanta el rostro, a ver… así estarás mejor-

_En su monologo, descubrí que ella tenia una pasión innata para ese trabajo, pues el brillo de sus ojos les hacia ver cristalinos y muy sonriente se paseaba de aquí para aya pidiéndome poner en diferentes poses mi cuerpo…. Hasta que un escalofrió casi tan helado como la brisa me traspaso los sentidos, en ningún momento había dejado de sentir "su presencia y sus emociones", pero sabia que no estaba cerca, solo me distraje un momento y ya podía sentir el fuego de su mirada atravesándome con insólita calidez… parecía estar molesto, o al menos eso pude sentir, pronto mis ojos vagaron por el rededor, fijándome en que la chica que me hacia compañía no notara mi búsqueda visual, tan pronto como ella se distrajo con la pose de mi cabello, gire la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía mi tortura._

**-"esa chica es algo extraña, parece como si fuese…"-**

_Mis ojo pronto se pusieron en contacto con los de el, y vi como el asombro los embargaba, mientras inconcientemente sonreía al hecho de que lo había tomado por sorpresa en su escrutinio hacia mi persona. Pero algo me distrajo a mí alrededor y me vi en la nesecidad de girar mi vista, para encontrarme con unos ojos brillantes que me observaban con detenimiento._

-dime, que es lo que te ah hecho sonreír con tanta facilidad… a caso estabas viendo a alguien?-

_Miro ella a donde mis ojos estaban puestos con anterioridad, pero no encontró nada… luego soltó una risita complacida y sentí un indescifrable sentimiento dentro de ella, que pronto fue sustituido por la alegría, mientras sus ojos me miraban con impaciencia._

-vamos quiero mostrarte algo muy peculiar…-

_Tomo mi mano y empezó a dirigirse al interior de la enorme casa, estuvimos muy pronto en una habitación, llena de estanterías que contenían gruesos y antiguos libros, ella me miro sonriente y enseguida tomo asiento en uno de lo sofás mas próximos, en donde ya había unos cuantos libros apartados tomo uno en sus manos y empezó a leer con su delicada voz mientras yo escuchaba_

-Los elfos son humanoides de apariencia frágil y delicada, que viven durante cientos de años.-

_Yo le mire notando como su aura se concentraba en aquello que leía para mi, y comprendí que ella como yo hace mucho tiempo atrás tenia la curiosidad encendida acerca de mi procedencia…pero no creo ser un elfo_

-Es algo difícil tratar de explicar, o hablar sobre seres que no son espíritus, ni ángeles, ni humanos, pero, que, sin embargo, tienen algo de todos ellos y más. Podemos darle el nombre genérico de elementales, espíritus de la naturaleza. Todo ellos habitan el Mágico Mundo de las Hadas.-

_Yo no habitaba en ningún lugar, solo estaba vagando por este mundo… pero nunca existí en otro lugar ni conocí a nadie que pudiera verme o escucharme_

-Los elfos tienden a ser un poco más bajos y delgados que los humanos normales. –

_Hizo una pequeña pausa y me miro_

-pareces tener la misma estatura que yo, así que supongo que eso no es del todo cierto-

_La mire como esperando que ella prosiguiera_

-Sus rasgos son finamente tallados y delicados, y hablan con tonos melódicos. Aunque parecen frágiles y débiles, como raza son rápidos y fuertes. Los elfos viven a menudo por encima de los 1.200 años, aunque mucho antes de este tiempo se siente impulsado a abandonar los reinos de los hombres y los mortales. A dónde van no se sabe con seguridad, pero se trata de un innegable impulso de su raza.-

_De nuevo hizo una pausa estudiándome_

-tú no puedes hablar cierto…-

_Yo negué rápidamente mientras seguía atenta a cualquier reacción de ella._

-entonces descartemos, a los elfos…veamos-

_Se removió en su puesto y empezó a buscar algo con afán, la determinación de ella me sobrecogió, pues el sentimiento era bastante fuerte a decir verdad_

-Se podría decir que son hadas que los invasores ingleses bautizaron como "banshee". Su llanto lastimero, semeja a un lamento terrible, que no es de este mundo y después, con un suspiro más parecido al viento que al aliento, desaparece y su cuerpo parece mas semejante a una nube espesa que dotado de una sustancia..-

_La mire con interrogante mientras esperaba que dijese que tenia yo que ver con la anterior descripción, pero luego me miro sonriendo con gracia_

-esa era pura distracción jeje, no creo que seas una de ellas, además procede que cuando una deja oír su voz es para predecir la muerte de un familiar… o la mala suerte en el amor… me pregunto… ¿me pregunto si tienes una de esas dos razones para estar aquí?-

_Claramente sentí como se ponía triste, al pensar en ambas cosas, me pregunte lo mismo, pero inmediatamente supe que estaba en desacuerdo con que fuese posible, así que agite mis manos y negué enérgicamente ella me miro con alivio_

-¡que bueno! Por un momento me eh preocupado… shaoran no puede quedarse solo el resto de su vida…-

_Casi caigo del sofá al oír su respuesta, pues me parecía de los mas fuera de lugar sin embargo note cierta tristeza escondida detrás de todo lo dicho, pronto volvió a hojear los demás libros._

-Deshuellamentes: También conocido como illithid , su gran poder es la telepatía, con ella es capaz de apoderarse de la mente de cualquier ser humano, robarle sus recuerdos, vivencias, e incluso someterle como esclavo aplicando sobre él un lavado de cerebro; si lo que busca es acabar con su adversario transformará su mente hasta volverle loco.-

_La mire con horror, mientras ella reía animosamente, la piel se me erizo ante el hecho de considerar ser uno de esos_

-jaja casi te eh matado del susto, ya voy en serio esta era la ultima, hay una que sí me parece da con tigo, jiji pero a sido divertido verte palidecer-

_La mire con reproche, mientras sentía un regocijo por verle feliz, ya esta vez se dirigió a un libro de forro verdusco, y de una antigüedad notoria, se dedico a leer en silencio mientras yo esperaba, no ser descrita esta vez como un vampiro o algo por el estilo…_

**-**Merenwen Fúfalas, no se si pronuncia así oki…-

_Cuando la escuche pronunciar las palabras, algo me llamo la atención y casi por inercia me levante, algo en mi interior se removió, mientras ella no se daba cuenta, ya que seguía con su lectura._

-veamos… seres silenciosos, mejor conocidos como los dotes del sentimiento, viven de los sentimientos buenos y malos de los humanos, sin intervenir en la vida de estos, son capaces de quitar el sufrimiento de los humanos y producirles un estado de paz… pocas veces se muestran ya que no poseen una forma, sus corazones son la forma de comunicación entre ellos, solo escuchan el corazón del otro con atención, es como la telepatía, pero no utilizan la mente, viven muchos años, en espera de su única misión en la vida, que varia según la asignación de quien les aya enviado… algunos son sirvientes de la luna y otros del sol…, no me convence este, tu que dices…-

_Cuando ella llego a esa frase, la luna, algo se nublo en mi mente…y una imagen fugaz se vertió en mis recuerdos…Yue…Kerberos…._

-te encuentras bien, pareces en trance-

_Sus manos agarrando la mías y el sentimiento de culpa de ella me hicieron despertar, mire sus ojos en una mezcla de confusión y añoranza, mientras asentía a su pregunta, le veía tranquilizarse._

**-"es como si la recordara de alguna parte…"-**

_Esa voz, ya la eh escuchado dos veces la primera fue, cuando esa persona me veía… y ahora que…_

-Satsuki, saldré a dar una vuelta quieren venir con migo-

_Ella se giro con insólita alegría, pues pronto olvido lo sucedido._

-vaya así que por fin decidiste conocer la isla, vamos entonces-

_Ella tomo mi mano y me jalo a su lado, mientras pasábamos al lado de el, sus ojos me invadieron, y pronto sentí la nesecidad de bajar la mirada, algo había en el que me intrigaba, pues su corazón se agitaba cuando nos encontrábamos cerca, escuche como su respiración se aceleraba casi sin sentido y poco sentí el cambio en satsuki, que parecía estar feliz…_

&&&&&&

_Caminábamos cerca del acantilado, por un camino de rocas que parecía no tener fin, la vegetación tropical del lugar era perfecta, la brisa se colaba entre los árboles, y los rayos filtrados del sol hacen un baile riguroso de sombras dentro del paisaje, Satsuki caminaba frente a mi y al lado de ella caminaba el, y es ahora que noto, que la cantidad de sentimientos que se aglomeran en ambos cuando están juntos son bastante confusos, algunos son de alegría y jubilo… pero siempre están incompletos… hay algo que a ambos preocupa y sin embargo nadie dice nada._

-shaoran, cuando volvamos a casa, podrías hacerle compañía a mi amiga por un rato-

El joven dirigió su mirada avellana a su hermana, que no le miraba, pues su vista estaba fija al frente.

-que harás tu esta tarde-

-pues…- ella le miro suplicante- hay algo que debo hacer y no podría dejarla sola, se que no te causara molestias, si shao…-

El la miro con cierta duda, pero luego suspiro cansadamente mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás, se detuvieron cuando el lo hizo, pues notaron que la chica se había detenido con la vista fija en algo, la miro interrogante como lo hacia desde el primer momento que la había mirado, sus cabellos castaños, con reflejos dorados, mas notorios con la luz del sol cayendo sobre sus hombros de esa manera como si estuviesen hechos para enaltecer su belleza, danzando con el ritmo de las olas del mar con gracia y perfección, mientras su perfilado rostro delicado y su piel blanca hacían que se le acelerara el corazón, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella, era su indescifrable color de ojos que jamás había visto, un verde tan profundo y brillante dotado de hermosos matices llenos de brillo y vida, y la sonrisa que adornaba en este momento su rostro era sin duda alguna, tentadora y llena de inocencia casi como toda ella lo era.

-hermano… mira esto-

Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar a la dueña de aquella voz, la ubico con la vista junto a la otra chica, que ahora lo miraba atentamente a el, como hasta haces unos momentos el lo hacia con ella, y sin saber muy bien por que, su rostro serio se tiño de carmín, y bajo la vista empezando a dirigirse hacia ellas escuchando la poco discreta risa de su hermana menor, que le había mirado inquisidoramente antes de empezar a descender para estar con ellas.

-que sucede, que nos ha entretenido-

-mira, esto es lo que veía- dijo refiriéndose a la chica que había vuelto a mirar el horizonte.

-jamás los había visto-

A lo lejos, con claridad podían diferenciar en un juego privado de matices y brillo el andar descuidado de un grupo de delfines, que danzaban con el mar sintiéndose libres, el deleite del espectáculo los invadió por igual a los tres, pues no podían desprender la vista del panorama, hasta que el castaño se sintió invadido de nuevo por la curiosidad.

-"**parece un ser mágico sacado de un cuento… si eso me parece…"-**

Pronto sus ojos se vieron invadidos por unos verdes, y se sintió cohibido pero no bajo la mirada, ella sonreía calidamente y sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco dándole un toque mas bello, y el no lo negaría, pero nadie jamás había hecho que el se avergonzara de sus propios pensamientos…

-"no es como si ella supiera lo que estoy pensando cierto."- se dijo tratando de convencerse

-es hora de volver, tengo un poco de hambre-

Miro a su hermana asintiendo sin captar totalmente el mensaje, hasta que vio como ambas retornaban por el camino que habían venido.

-"debo dejar de distraerme así, o acabare teniendo un accidente"- se reprocho en silencio, mientras seguía de cerca a ambas mujeres.

&&&&&&

-volveré para el desayuno, así que por favor trata de ser atento y no dejes sola a mi querida amiga-

_Estaba algo alejada de ellos, mientras observaba como se despedían, el le miro con cierto toque de reproche pero luego sonrió, y la abrazo con cariño, ella le sonrió encantada y se giro hacia mi, pronto estuvo a mi lado e hizo lo mismo… me abrazo como si fuésemos conocidas de mucho tiempo atrás, y el cariño de una por la otra fuera igual de extenso, pero no me importo haberla conocido la noche anterior pues sabia tan bien como ella, que lo que importaba era el corazón de ambas, y yo conocía mucho del de ella y ella conocía mas del mió de lo que me hacia creer._

-volveré mañana así que espérame- sonrió amenamente

-Xiaolang no dejara que te la pases aburrido-

_El susodicho nos miro a ambas y no evite sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante el ultimo comentario, debería ser difícil para el, después de todo el tener que hacerme compañía… yo le sonreí y devolví el gesto del abrazo, para luego separarme de ella, y mirar como se subía a una limosina negra, y salía con rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio, pronto sentí el sabor amargo de los sentimientos de el… tan pronto como ella se fue, lo que estaba reprimiendo desde hacia rato salio a flote, y me percate de inmediato del cambio, pues en su rostro también se formo una mueca de tristeza…_

-si quisiera, podríamos tomar el te, ya que… no se me ocurre algo mas que podamos hacer-

_Le mire con seriedad, pues me preocupaba que esa tristeza fuese por algo mas, sin embargo asentí a su proposición y nos encaminamos al interior, recibidos por la calidez del hogar, pues afuera ya hacia un poco de frió._

_-_iré por el te, por favor espéreme mientras lo sirvo-

_Note con cierta tristeza, que el evitaba a toda costa verme directamente, me quede en la estancia, mientras observaba como el se alejaba con rumbo a la cocina, así que decidí trasladarme a el corredor lateral que era donde tomamos el te por la mañana, había hay un mesa para dicho fin y la vista estaba a la playa de arena dorada, entre un camino de palmeras que brindaban el verde perfecto al paisaje… mis ojos divagaron por el rededor, hasta dar con una pintura curiosa que llamo mucho mi atención, me acerque a ella, había plasmado frente a mi un hermoso árbol, de pequeñas flores rosa que caían libres danzando en la invisible pista del viento, parecía estar lleno de vida, pues la ramas mostraba un espectáculo de color rosa que llenaban de alegría, y la majestuosidad había sido plasmada con recelo, pues se notaba que quien la hubiese pintado admiraba a aquel hermoso árbol_

-le gusta el sakura, pintado en ese cuadro-

_Me gire un poco sorprendida, pues no había sentido que se acercara tanto, cuando ya estaba a mi lado, el pareció notarlo_

_-_Lamento haberla sorprendido, pero me pareció que la pintura le llamo mucho la atención, fue satsuki quien la pinto… de la casa de nuestro padres-

_Pude notar con una nota de culpabilidad que un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de el, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuadro_

-Acompáñeme, eh traído el te-

_Me acerque a el, y detuve el impulso que había nacido en mi, reprimiendo un torrente de emociones desconocidas que se arremolinaron en mi interior al ver sus ojos tristes, y desperté a la realidad. Tome asiento y rebusque su mirada intentando descifrar que había sucedido para ponerlo tan triste._

_-_sabe, usted me recuerda mucho a los árboles de cerezo-

_Yo lo mire con curiosidad al escuchar lo último que había dicho _

-por que trasmite un sentimiento de paz, y es tan versátil al viento que a veces pienso que es parte de usted ser así-

_Mi corazón se acelero dificultándome la respiración, extrañamente para mi, sus palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador que hicieron que me sonrojara, pero el pareció no darse cuenta pues siguió con su labor de servir el te, sus cabellos castaños caían algunos revueltos por su rostro y el toque varonil de sus rasgos finos y distinguidos me parecieron apetecibles al tacto, mientras sus ojos vagaban nerviosamente de un lugar a otro tratando de evitar verme._

-lo siento eh sido muy atrevido… volveré en un momento me pareció ver unos pastelillos para acompañar el te-

_Lo observe partir sin darme tiempo de estudiar sus facciones por mucho mas, pero luego me avergoncé, al sentir lo exaltado que el estaba, posiblemente por mi descarado escrutinio, pero no pude evitar hacerlo, por que el se me hacia tan fácil de leer que me perdía en un mar de sensaciones nuevas y muy gratificantes. Unos segundo después sentí como se tranquilizaba un poco, y de nuevo me sorprendí de la facilidad con que me llegaban sus sentimientos, si con Satsuki me costaba un poco mas aun estando ella cerca_

**-"Satsuki pagaras por esto pequeña malvada**_**."-**_

_Sakura… me parezco a un sakura, me pregunto que querrá decir eso, ahora se a puesto nervioso otra vez, eso quiere decir que ya se acerca._

Entro en la estancia sin poder controlar los nervios que se le estaba haciendo imposible soportar, se sentó frente a la mesa de te y observo que ella seguía observando el cuadro, pero sabia que su atención total no estaba por completo hay.

-Ying Fahg…-

Ella le miro y su rostro mostró la curiosidad que la había sobrecogido, pues el había mencionado tan bajo el nombre que pensó que había sido un murmullo imaginario, pero pronto el centro su atención en ella

-Satsuki no ah mencionado su nombre.. y es ahora que lo noto, seria tan amable de decírmelo, me siento extraño sin poder darle un nombre-

_Sin negarme a nada le mire, y levante una de mis manos, me levante con dirección a la habitación en donde satsuki me había proporcionado unas cuantas cosas para mi uso, tan pronto como estuve de vuelta, el me miro un poco extrañado, y me fascino un poco la forma en que entorno sus ojos._

-así que le escribe a ella lo que quieres decirle…-

La chica negó

-entonces para que es el lápiz y el papel- dijo inquisidoramente.

Ella lo señalo con el lápiz y luego simulo escribir

-ah es para comunicarte con migo-

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa y empezó a escribir.

_Nunca eh escrito mi nombre, ni tampoco sabia que fuese, pero supongo que algo debía de ser… siento que el darle mi nombre significara además una cosa mas, ya que nadie lo sabe pero ahora que soy consiente de todas sus emociones, noto que es algo importante para el, escribiré esto y acabare con la curiosidad de saber su reacción_

Deposito suavemente el lápiz, y miro notando que el estaba bastante intrigado. Por lo que paso el papel a manos de el.

Simplemente me llamo SAKURA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…

Lo que algunos querían saber jeje. Ya se acabo ese misterio no tan misterioso de la identidad de ella bien el otro cap será un poco extraño así que si no entienden algo avísenme…


End file.
